Brush with Death
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] An argument between a suspect and Sara turns ugly.


Brush with Death  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Email: moggie_rf@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Archive:   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: General  
  
Spoilers: who are you?  
  
Summary: [GSR] An argument between a suspect and Sara turns ugly.  
  
Notes: Another snippet from my imagination. It's short and there's no real reason for it, just something that was on my mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sara!" Grissom warned for the third time as she stared down the suspect, who was being restrained by a police trooper.  
  
Sara glared at the blonde stocky man standing in front of her. "Lucky for you he's the boss." She growled, referring to Grissom before stepping away and stalking out of the room and out of the house.  
  
Once the door closed and Sara was a few feet from the building, she clenched her fists and kicked at a rock, watching it skid across the garden at high speed into the brush. "Damnit!" She cursed, quickly running her fingers through her hair.  
  
Hearing footsteps and a loud sigh, Sara groaned. "Do not start with me Grissom."  
  
"Good thing I'm not Grissom then."  
  
Sara spun around and came face to face with a .45 smith and western.  
  
The young looking woman standing in front of her was the victim of the crime she and Grissom were currently investigating. The husband, inside, was being questioned in regards to a domestic that the neighbours had called in. Little did they know that the woman holding a gun in Sara's face, is actually the abuser and not the abused.  
  
"Mrs. Holmes." Sara stammered, trying to regulate her breathing as she stared at the barrel that was pointing at her a few inches away. "What-"  
  
"Enough talking." Holmes demanded, flicking the safety catch. "I won't go to prison. Not after all this."  
  
Sara could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. Now she knew how Nick felt when he had a gun pulled on him a while back. "It's ok." She whispered, her voice betraying her as her gut cramped. "Let's put the gun down and talk about it."  
  
Holmes shook her head slightly and steadied her arms in front of her. "No talking."  
  
"Ok." Sara nodded, swallowing hard as the fear gripped her and her eyes blurred with tears.  
  
"Hands where I can see them." Holmes ordered, tightening her grip on the gun handle and flexed her index around the trigger. "I can't let you take him away. He's all I got."  
  
Sara watched as the woman before her cried. "It's going to be ok." She ventured to talk the woman down, but each word seemed to make her tenser. "We can talk about this. Straighten things out." Sara swallowed around the lump in her throat as she held her hands still and blinked rapidly to wash away the tears. "You're just confused." She breathed, panicking when Holmes shook her head and pulled back on the trigger.  
  
"Put the gun down now!"  
  
Sara clenched her eyes shut at the sound of Grissom's voice and listened as he took control of the situation.  
  
"I said now!" He shouted, moving up behind Holmes and pressing the barrel of his gun into her shoulder. "Slowly." He told her as she bent her wrists up in a surrendering gesture and let him take the gun from her hands. "Sara?" He asked, holding his gun still, waiting for the trooper to get to them.  
  
"Fine." Sara gasped, turning away to wipe her eyes.  
  
Grissom turned away from watching the officer escort Mrs. Holmes to the squad car, and slowly approached Sara. He holstered his gun before reaching up and gently holding both her shoulders. "You ok?" He asked on a whisper as he turned her to him.  
  
Sara nodded at first, but then shook her head once she was facing him.  
  
"Come here." He commanded quietly, pulling her against his chest. "It's ok now Sara."  
  
"I was so scared." She sobbed against his jacket.  
  
"I know." Grissom sighed sadly, soothingly running his fingers through her hair. "It's over now."  
  
Sara sniffled and looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "Sorry." She looked back at his jacket with a sad smile. "I made your coat wet."  
  
Grissom chuckled and held her tighter, squashing her to him. "Doesn't matter honey."  
  
They stayed like that for a long time and were still holding each other when Brass arrived.  
  
"Hey Sara, you ok?" He asked, deeply concerned. He had heard what happened over the radio and had driven as fast as he could to get to the scene to see with his own eyes that everyone was alright.  
  
Sara nodded and wiped her eyes as she tried to step back, but Grissom wouldn't let go, he only pulled her back and took her face into his hands. "Go sit in the car. I'll be there in a minute." He gently wiped the tears marks away with his thumbs before releasing her.  
  
Brass sighed as he looked towards the house. "What happened?"  
  
Grissom watched Sara walk away and get into the car as he filled the detective in. "We were asking the suspect some questions when he started getting loud. Sara and he started a shouting match."  
  
Brass grinned and shook his head. "That's our Sara."  
  
"Yeah, and the next thing I know, Sara's storming out and I hear voices a few minutes later." Grissom scratched his beard. "I left the house and found Mr. Holmes' wife holding a gun on Sara."  
  
"You know why?" Brass asked as he turned from the house to look over at the squad car.  
  
Grissom shrugged. "I'll get Sara's statement, but I'm taking her back to the lab."  
  
The detective shook his head. "Gil, take her home. It's been a long shift and you know as well as I do that having a gun in your face isn't healthy."  
  
Knowing he was right, Grissom started moving towards his car, where Sara was waiting for him. "I'll be with Sara if you need me, Jim."  
  
Brass nodded and headed for the trooper to get his account of what happened.  
  
Reaching the car, Grissom pulled open the drivers door and slid into the seat quietly. "I'm taking you home." He said softly, buckling up. As he turned the ignition, he glanced across at Sara and sighed. "Don't think about it."  
  
Sara nodded and looked out the window.  
  
Half way to Sara's apartment complex, Grissom looked at her. She was still looking out the window, but he could tell she was still upset and possibly crying.  
  
Without a word, Grissom reached out blindly, planning on holding her hand, but found her leg instead. His eyes quickly glanced at his hand before moving it to the safety of her knee and squeezing lightly.  
  
Sara reached out and covered his hand.  
  
The twenty minute journey ended with rain falling from the heavens. Once the car pulled into the parking lot, Grissom climbed out and walked around to the passenger side. He got to the door just as Sara was opening it.  
  
"Come on." He took her hand silently and led the way towards her building.  
  
They climbed three flights of stairs, their feet squishing with water. Walking up to the door, Grissom waited for Sara to unlock her door. When she didn't move, he released her hand and lightly took her arm as he turned her to him. "Have you got your keys, Sara?" He asked her as he looked down at her pockets.  
  
"Yeah." She numbly searched her pockets and came up with a set of keys. She shakily unlocked the door and walked into the darkness.  
  
Grissom removed the keys from the lock and followed her. He closed the door and locked it before kicking off his wet shoes and placing the keys on the kitchen unit. He pulled off his coat and hung it on the back of the couch. "Sara." He called when he turned back to the rest of the room. After a few more minutes, Grissom left the kitchen/living room and headed to the hall. He found her sitting on her bed staring at the floor.  
  
"Have you ever had a gun pointed at you Grissom?" Sara asked suddenly, still not moving from her hunched position.  
  
He nodded and moved to sit beside her. "Once."  
  
Sara sat up slowly as she kicked off her shoes. She shrugged off her jacket and pushed herself backwards to turn and curl up in the middle of her bed.  
  
Grissom stared at her back for a long time before he realised he should probably go and sit in the living room and wait until she was ready to talk about what happened. He needed to get a statement, but that thought quickly died away when he heard her crying quietly. Moving the jacket onto the floor with the wet shoes, he shifted up the bed to sit with his back against the headboard. His eyes were cast on her shaking body as his hand hesitantly touched her shoulder.  
  
Sara reached up and gently tugged on his hand.  
  
Taking a moment to think about this, Grissom decided to brush it off and comfort her like he always wanted to when she was upset. He slid down on to his side and let his hand rest on her arm. His head rest on the pillow next to hers and his body molded itself to hers, but with a short modest distance.  
  
"Griss." She whispered, taking his hand and pulling him closer.  
  
He didn't think or hesitate this time and he moved closer until he was touching her body with his and his arm was tightly wrapped around her and their hands were linked, resting against her stomach.  
  
Sara's tears became sobs and she was thanking the gods that Grissom was there at the suspects house, there when she needed him and here now when she need his comfort most. She had almost lost her life and in a matter of seconds, it was given back to her and she wasn't going to ignore the second chance they were given.  
  
"Ssh honey, it's ok." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"Don't go anywhere." She pleaded, the images of the gun being pointed at her, coming back in flashes.  
  
"I'm here." He breathed, tightening his arm around her and pulling her closer.  
  
End. 


End file.
